


birthday

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Leo's 16th birthday sneaks up on him resulting in a pretty awesome gift. Ft his mom, and Piper.
Relationships: Esperanza Valdez & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	birthday

"Wake up Mijo!" Leo opened one eye sleepily as his mom grinned at him. They did this every year, him waking up to her brushing his hair out of his face as she told him happy birthday. 

He smiles at her softly, before sitting up and looking at her. "Thanks Mami." He leans forward and kisses her cheek quickly. This has always been his favorite part about his birthday, the few moments he gets with his mom. 

"I'll pick you and Piper up from school today, so she can get ready here. Then we'll go to the pizza place." Leo nods, and kisses his mom's cheek again before getting out of bed, and grabbing his towel off the ground. 

His mom calls after him, saying something about wet towels and hardwood floors, but he ignores her, in order to shower. 

[......] 

Nearly 8 hours later, Leo is getting out of school, his best friend (and longtime crush) Piper McLean walking beside him, her almost shoulder length hair pulled into a loose braid on the side of her head. 

Piper has always been beautiful, but God does she look hot today. She's wearing a pair of grey shorts that make her legs look long as hell, paired with a simple white tank top that Leo is pretty sure she bought during one of the many times she forced him to go with her to Aeropostale. 

Piper's usual pair of black converse have been replaced with grey flats, which make her even shorter than him and all Leo wants to do is kiss her. Instead of doing that, he looks at her, as they walk over to his mom's Nissan. 

"Hi Ms. Valdez!" Leo's mom looks up from her phone as Piper climbs into the backseat, one dangly earring falling into her face. "Hi novia. Birthday boy didn't give you any trouble today did he?" Leo rolls his eyes, and Piper snorts. 

"Nah. He was too busy getting bombarded by cheerleaders today to do that." Leo blushes. Calypso Ogygia, his lab partner from the previous year, had somehow managed to get all of her cheer friends to drop by every single one of Leo's classes to say happy birthday. 

As a result, by lunchtime, Leo had so much lipstick and lipgloss on his face, he looked like an abstract painting. Piper had just laughed at him, as she helped him wipe it all off of his face. 

Leo's mom laughs loudly as she pulls out of the parking lot and down the highway out towards the main road. They sit in silence for around 30 minutes, before Piper asks Leo's mom if she can play music. 

Some random rapper's voice comes blasting out of Piper's phone a few minutes later. Leo stares at her, the music blasting in the background. 

She smiles at him, her red stained lips curving up. Leo smiles back, before grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. She looks at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his quickly. 

"Happy Birthday." Piper's whisper sends shivers down Leo's spine. He stares at her, shocked before leaning forward and kissing her again, much harder. His mom lets out a low wolf whistle from the front, and they break apart. 

"Thanks for the gift." Leo mumbles as Piper's cheeks turn bright red. Oh yeah, this was the best birthday he'd ever had. 


End file.
